


报答平生未展眉

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [39]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 大纲体, 家庭伦理剧, 对话体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。
Relationships: 赵光义/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877





	报答平生未展眉

【胤普滁州际遇后，赵大被柴哥召回前线，普哥代他照顾卧病在床的赵老爹。二义听说这个消息后，被准姐夫高怀德赶到滁州去陪爹。义普初遇。】  
义：听说我哥很欣赏你？  
普：（双颊微红）将军他……  
义：哼，你知道他是什么样的人吗？从小他就喜欢在外面野，根本就不顾家……如果不是他当时死活不肯开城门，爹爹怎么会病得这么重？拿什么王事当借口，他就是只想着自己往上爬！为了那么点战功，连侍疾这种事都可以丢给外人，他还真是心大！  
普：……  
义：总之我很讨厌他，也很讨厌你。离我爹远点。

【普哥在淮南战事告一段落后加入赵大幕府，经常帮他照顾家里的事务，和二义渐渐熟悉起来。】  
义：你确定你自己是文人？居然连这个都不知道？  
普：（和气地笑）属下从小书读得就不多，在学问上自然无法与三郎相比。  
义：（撇嘴）也不知道娘成天让我多跟你学，能学到什么……这本书是？  
普：偶然在范师那里见到，记起三郎上次说想看，属下就顺手抄了来。  
义：啧，多谢啦……不过，你的字可真丑。

【后周禁军两派斗争白热化，李重进派想教训张永德派的大将赵匡胤，但是阴差阳错之下撞上的是他弟弟赵光义。关键时刻，普哥把二义推开，替他挡了一刀。】  
义：你……你为什么……  
普：（低声）节帅……把你托付给我……  
义：……傻瓜。  
普：（慢慢合眼）  
义：你……你不要睡！睁开眼睛！跟我说话！赵则平你不会死的……我不准你死！

【赵大给他弟找了门亲事，女方是柴哥的小姨妹符姑娘。过门前夕新郎官突然玩失踪，普哥走了很长时间的路才找到他。】  
义：（面色不善）你来找我的？  
普：（松了一口气）匡义……出什么事了么？大家都很担心你……  
义：实话告诉你，我一点都不想结婚。你知道为什么吗？  
普：我……  
（少年的吻生涩却来得凶狠。燎原野火焚心，几欲吞噬被他强行禁锢在怀中的人。）  
普：（挣扎）你别这样……  
义：怎么？只有二哥才能这样碰你，我就不行是不是？  
普：（脸色发白）你……你什么时候知……  
义：你自己先做下这样的事，还怕别人知道？（咬耳垂）不过还真没想到，你平常看着挺正经，躺在男人身底下被艹的时候居然这么放/荡……做个交易如何？你愿意陪我一晚上，我就回去娶符彦卿的女儿。  
普：（继续拼命挣扎）我不愿意……你放开我！  
义：呵。（猛然一把将人推开）你还真以为我对你有意思？我哥不嫌你下贱，我还嫌你脏呢！

【杜太后病危，临终前召见赵大和普哥，立下皇位兄终弟及的“金匮之盟”。】  
胤：（带着哭腔）我打算遵从娘娘的遗愿，来日传位给光义。  
普：官家节哀……（轻声）立储事大，不宜如此仓促决定，还是再做权衡……  
胤：则平，你对光义有什么偏见？  
普：……臣不敢。只是……官家正春秋鼎盛，膝下又有二子，并无传弟的理由啊……  
胤：（厉声）够了！你要陷我于不孝不友之地吗！  
普：臣……  
胤：光义是我同胞亲弟，我自幼抚育护持他长大……他才学品性堪当人君之位，我看得十分清楚。我一向是希望你能和他好好相处的，则平，你不要让朕失望。  
普：是，臣……明白。  
【从此之后，中书与开封府罅隙渐深，终至于祸。】

【王皇后（赵大第二任妻子）的弟弟王继勋食人案东窗事发，消息传到开封府。】  
义：真是人渣！便是千刀万剐了他也不为过！  
心腹：大尹可要上疏弹劾此人？  
义：你傻了？他可是官家的舅子，本府何苦去触这个霉头？（冷笑）去，把这个消息递到东府（中书门下），让那一位去说。  
……  
普：王继勋天良丧尽，罪大恶极。请官家下旨处死。  
胤：则平，我知道这件事做得很不对……可他毕竟是阿柔的弟弟……她与我患难夫妻，同甘共苦，还没来得及过什么好日子，便早早香消玉殒，甚至我们的孩子连一个也没留下来……如果我连她仅剩的家人都护不住，待到九泉之下，又有什么颜面去见她？  
普：臣请官家不要为私情而伤民心……孝明皇后一向深明大义，如果泉下有知，想必也不会怪罪官家……  
胤：（恼怒）深明大义？是，阿柔最懂事不过，我说什么就是什么。不像你，浑身上下都是刺，从来不肯替我考虑考虑！这个官家是我在做还是你在做？朕都已经将继勋罢职左迁，你还有什么不满？你非要置他于死地不可，是什么居心？  
普：官家明鉴……臣……臣并无私心。即便官家不忍伤害夫妻之情，至少也应派人严加看管，勿使为恶才是。现下如此重罪轻惩，恐怕此獠会倚仗圣恩更加肆无忌惮，到时受苦的……还是我大宋的百姓……  
胤：好，赵则平，你很好！（咬牙切齿）你公忠体国，你全无私心！你有种就跪死在朕阶前，全了你的大义之名！（拂袖而去）  
……  
普：（低声）元朗，我的私心很重……我的私心……是你。  
【（宋太祖乾德四年十一月）彰国留後王继勳自罢兵柄，常怏怏，专以脔割奴婢为乐，前後被害者甚众。一日天雨，墙坏，羣奴突出，守国门诉寃。上大骇，命中使就诘之，尽得继勳所为不法事。丁酉，诏削官爵，勒归私第，仍令甲士守之。俄又配流登州，未至，改右监门卫率府副率。  
（宋太祖开宝三年三月）庚申，流右监门卫率府副率王继勳于登州，辛酉，改命分司西京。继勳再犯法，上犹以孝章（笔者案：此“章”字当为“明”字之误）后故，薄其责云。  
（宋太宗太平兴国二年二月）初，右监门卫率府副率王继勳分司西京，残暴愈甚，强市民家子女以备给使，小不如意，即杀而食之，以槥椟贮其骨，出弃野外。女侩及鬻棺者出入其门不绝，民甚苦之，而不敢告。上在藩邸，颇闻其事。及即位，会有诉者，亟命户部员外郎、知篮事雷德骧乘传往鞫之。继勳具伏，自开宝六年四月至今，手所杀婢百余人。乙卯，斩继勳於洛阳市，并斩女侩八人、洛阳民三辈，皆为继勳强市子女者。长寿寺僧惠广尝与继勳同食人肉，上令先折其胫，然後斩之。民皆称快。  
——《续资治通鉴长编》】

【罢相之后三年。赵大率群臣西巡洛阳，二义一天早上去向他请安，正好撞见普哥从行宫里出来。】  
义：哟，这可不是孟帅（注：普哥时为河阳三城节度使，治孟州）嘛……久违了。  
普：……晋王。  
义：（上前数步堵住去路，恶意打量）孟帅脸色看来不是很好啊，昨天晚上官家累着你了？难怪我方才还见王继恩领着几个小宦官剪花，原来是“侵晨含露万苞香，见者无非情展转”……  
普：晋王请自重。  
义：（挑眉）让我自重？就凭你？！真是笑话！  
普：……  
义：我告诉你，只要本王还是开封尹一日，大宋的都城就必须是东京不可！你别指望吹几天枕头风就能蛊惑君心！  
普：（叹气）某也曾与官家说过，洛阳城池久坏不修，漕运亦不通畅，且现下北汉尚未平定……西京并不适合做大宋的都城，至少现在还不能……晋王既为皇弟之亲，还请多费心劝圣上回心转意才是。  
义：……哼，假惺惺。

【开宝九年冬十月二十日，夜大雪。帝召晋王入宫陪饮。】  
胤：光义，你还记不记得建隆元年冬天，也是这么大的雪……  
义：二哥说的是……我们兄弟在赵则平家里探讨统一天下大策的那次？  
胤：是，转眼也十七年了……  
义：（笑）如今天下即将统一，二哥应该高兴才是，怎么反倒伤感起来了？  
胤：……罢了，喝酒，喝酒。  
……  
胤：光义，我这辈子最遗憾的事，就是没能收复北汉和燕云……往后，就都交给你了。  
义：（连忙跪下）二哥……官家正当壮年，却何出此言？  
胤：你答应朕……光义，你答应二哥。你要以一统江山为念，你更要以天下苍生为重……你要守住我和……我们兄弟创下的这份基业。  
义：……是。臣弟不敢辱命。  
胤：好，很好。（突然沉默下来）你……你待他好一点。  
义：啊？  
胤：（轻笑）你知道我说的是谁，别装了。待他好一点……你从小就比二哥聪明，不要像我一样……当时没有珍惜，等到今日再来后悔……  
义：……  
胤：（叹气）你先回去吧，我再喝几杯。  
义：是。多饮毕竟伤身，还请官家保重身子。  
……  
王继恩：晋王节哀。  
义：（低沉）官家临去之前，有没有再说什么？  
王继恩：老奴听着……隐约好像是……唤了河阳那位几声。往日官家梦中也常……谁承想今天……  
义：……走吧。  
【（宋太祖开宝九年十月）癸丑，上崩于万岁殿。  
甲寅，太宗即位，羣臣谒见万岁殿之东楹，帝号恸殒绝。  
——《续资治通鉴长编》】

【二义倾举国之力亲征，攻克北汉后马不停蹄转攻燕云，一路势如破竹，兵临幽州城下。】  
义：（志得意满）待攻下幽州，便许卿归葬故里如何？  
普：……谢官家恩典。  
义：（嗤笑）就这么不情愿？（一把揽住腰，拉进怀里）赵则平，我告诉你。你乐意也好，不乐意也罢，反正你活着，就只能是我的人，你死了……我也要把你埋在先皇这辈子都没踏上过的土地上！  
普：……  
义：（往耳朵里吹气）怎么，摆出这份脸色又想给谁看？你全身上下，还有哪里是我没看过没碰过的？  
普：臣……臣总觉得，这次北伐看似顺利，其实凶险……我军师老兵疲，加之太原之功未赏，人心浮动。幽州坚城，久攻不克，听闻辽主已派大军来援……臣斗胆，请官家先行退兵，再图后效……  
义：（大笑）则平，看清楚自己的身份，你已经不是宰相了！每天乖乖地等着朕临幸便好，军国大事，就不劳爱卿操心了，嗯？

【宋辽高梁河之战，宋军大溃。帝与诸将失散，仓促间乘驴车南遁。】  
义：（自嘲）还真让你给说中了……现在你是不是在心底嘲笑我？妄自尊大、好高骛远，连太祖的一根脚趾头尖都比不上，对吧？  
普：（柔声）你伤还没好，不要动气。  
义：得，这次倒是换我给你挡箭了……感不感动？  
普：臣自然是……  
义：别跟我说这些套话！现在我不是官家，我是你男人。当年你救了我一命，我可一点都不感动。反正你是为了我哥，又不是为了我。这次我可是为了你才去拼命的，你知道这里面的差别吗？  
普：我……  
义：你知道你有多讨人厌吗？看着温柔和气对谁都这么好，其实你眼里根本除了赵匡胤什么人都没有！为了他连你自己你都能狠得下去心！我他娘的咋就看上你这个死心眼了呢？  
普：……  
义：（叹气）算了……则平，咱们刚逃出来一命，我不想跟你吵架。你知道吗，之前在战场上，刀枪无眼。我一想到你可能会被伤到，甚至……我就觉得整颗心都空了……我是事事都不如他，我一直知道。可要说到对你的心思，我敢说我一点都不会输给二哥……我都没想让你忘了他，就是看你成天失魂落魄的样子，我心底难受……你别端着了行不行？让我好好陪着你过完这后半辈子……  
普：……好。

【一年后。某个夏夜鸣蝉的晚上。】  
义：（慵懒，轻轻抚摸怀中人的长发）你生日又快到了，有什么想要的礼物么？  
普：（笑）要什么，官家都给吗？  
义：只要我有。  
普：……臣的妹夫出知邕州，迄今已有九年，家人十分挂念。不知官家可否让他调回京城……  
义：（温声）这是小事，我答应你便是。  
【仁宝以荫迁太子中允，即赵普妹婿。卢多逊与普有隙，普罢相，即以仁宝知邕州。州之右江生毒药树，宣化县人常采货之。仁宝以闻，诏尽伐去。九年不代。太平兴国中，上言陈取交州之策，太宗大喜，令驰驿召归。多逊遽奏曰：「若召仁宝，其谋必泄，蛮夷增备，未易取也。不如授仁宝飞輓之任，且经度之，别遣偏将发荆湖士卒一二万人，长驱而往，势必万全。」帝以为然。遂以仁宝为交州水陆计度转运使。前军发，遇贼锋甚盛，援兵不继，遇害死江中。  
——《宋史·侯仁宝传》】  
义：则平……我……我没想到是这样……这也是意外……你别太难过了……  
普：……  
义：（慌张）你……你别哭啊……你跟我说句话……  
普：赵光义，你答应过我的……这就是你答应过我的，是不是？  
义：是我错了……全都是我的错……你给我个机会，让我好好补偿你好不好？  
普：好，（冷漠）我要重回首相之位，还要卢子让的命，官家给不给？  
义：我……  
普：放心，我不会白拿你的东西……你不是一直都想知道，昭宪太后去世那天晚上跟你哥和我说过什么吗？

【普哥因言“金匮之盟”事，二度拜相。未几，皇弟秦王赵廷美贬涪陵，三相卢多逊谪朱崖，皆普之力。】  
义：李德昌上疏说四郎心怀怨望，颇不安分，这是你的意思？  
普：（漫不经心）没错。除恶务尽，如果不将皇弟复起的可能完全打下去，官家也不能放心不是？  
义：……既然如此，你又为何不听从他的建议，将卢多逊的贬地由朱崖改春州？  
普：呵……春州毒瘴险恶，如果卢子让简简单单就死在那里，我怎么甘心？我就是要让他一无所有地活着！  
义：则平……你变了。我认得的你……不该如此。  
普：你也跟我说这样的话……我本来就是小人，心胸狭窄，睚眦必报。你和你哥什么时候又认识过真正的我了？  
义：你不要这样说自己……我知道你从来不是这样的人……说真的我不在意四郎的贬地在哪里，更不在意卢多逊的死活……可是你……你现在这个样子……你真的开心吗？  
普：（笑）我开心得很，能把爬到自己头上来的人踩死在泥里，我怎么会不开心……你也应该开心才对啊，你弟弟已经完了，现在官家你想把位置传给哪个儿子，就能传给哪个儿子……  
义：你……比起卢多逊来，你更恨的其实是四郎是不是？  
普：（皱眉）你说什么？  
义：你恨他，因为他是皇弟开封尹……（脸色惨白）你真正恨的一直都是我，是不是？  
普：……你想听我说实话？不，我不恨你。我为什么要恨你？我只恨你哥，发的什么叔慈侄孝兄友弟恭的春秋大梦！也不在地下睁开眼看看，他的两个儿子现在是什么下场，他的两个弟弟现在是什么局面！他撒手撒得轻轻巧巧，到头来还不是要我来收拾这个烂摊子！（哽咽）我只恨我自己没能死得比他早！  
义：（拥住）则平，我知道你心里难过……你想哭就哭出来……你是对的，是二哥错了……他不听你的话，我听，好不好？你看，这整件事我都是按你的意思办的啊……  
普：哟，这会儿官家又把逐弟的错都卸到我身上了？  
义：你跟我抬杠呢是不是？  
普：（挑眉）怎么，你不乐意？  
义：我哪儿敢啊，当然是我家相公说什么就是什么，乖。  
普：唔……你……你这混账……

【由于皇长子赵元佐对涪陵事件的不满，普哥从宰相位上出为武胜军节度使。临行，二义写诗相赠。】  
义：忠勤王室展宏谟，政事朝堂赖秉扶。解职暂酬卿所志，休教一念远皇都……休教一念远皇都……  
普：（笑）这么害怕我忘了你？  
义：是，你可不能忘了我啊……则平，你这次出去和开宝六年的时候不一样……我不能让他们觉得你是被赶走的……至少有了这首诗，就没有人敢轻慢你了。  
普：我知道你是为了我……你写给我的东西，应该找人刻在石头上，等我入土的时候，就一块儿埋下去。  
义：呸呸，说什么呢！我的则平定是要长命百岁，再过两年，还要回来做我的宰相的。  
普：那可不成……当年我就没指望过你哥再来找我回去，现在情况还不是一样？  
义：我跟他可不一样啦，我儿子多着呢，元佐真不喜欢你，我不让他做太子就是了。  
普：你开玩笑呢，储君的事哪能这么儿戏？（轻笑）只要你能比我多活几岁，别让我再受一次磋磨，我就很满意了。  
义：则平……你受苦了……都是我当时不好……  
普：都过去这么久了，你也别老挂在心上，啊。  
义：好不容易能给你一点好日子过了……你别走了好不好？我不要你走了！  
普：乖，别闹小孩子脾气……我以前怎么没过好日子了？权倾朝野富贵逼身，我乐意着呢……  
义：可我是真舍不得你……我们都多少年没有好好说过话了……  
普：（微笑）你从小就给家里宠坏了，脾气又臭又硬……也就是因为你是他弟弟，要是我弟弟，一早给我拿家法办了。  
义：嘿嘿，幸好我是他弟弟……这不二哥把他所有的都留给我了，最要紧的就是你啊。  
普：……别这样。

【雍熙北伐中，普哥上《班师疏》，声动朝野。端拱元年，随驾东郊籍田礼。未几，三度拜相。】  
义：（紧紧搂住，抱起来转圈）则平~则平……则平——  
普：唔……我在这儿……我不会跑掉……官家先把臣放下来成不？一把老骨头了，经不起折腾……  
义：老？怎么会呢……  
普：（笑）连三郎你都过了知天命之年，我当然老了……  
义：不，不会。（低头亲吻他鬓脚）我认得你三十三年了，哪怕再过三十三年，我的则平哥也还是第一眼那么漂亮的样子。他永远不会老。

【王蕴人伦之风概，禀山岳之仪型。晦而不彰，宽而无挠。竭其诚志，有始有终。无善不藏，非义勿取。  
——宋·赵光义《太师、魏国公、尚书令、真定王神道碑》】

**Author's Note:**

> 小剧场：  
> 义：结尾亮点自寻。  
> 胤：哼，别以为朕念书念的少就发现不了你的小把戏……也罢，他爱娶你就娶吧，反正嫁的还是我。  
> 义：不不我不是这个意思，哥你弟我明明是攻！真的是！  
> 普：_(:з」∠)_我不认识你俩。


End file.
